


She's Pretty Tied Up

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Élisabeth pleases Luz with her plans for date night.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 18
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	She's Pretty Tied Up

The bright lights in Élisabeth’s modern Paris apartment hurt her eyes. She adjusted the dimmer before returning to Luz, who was naked and waiting for her. 

“Sit.” Élisabeth pointed at a wooden chair.

Obedient for once in her life, Luz sat and watched Élisabeth, waiting for instructions. Élisabeth finished off her glass of red wine, aware of Luz’s gaze on her throat as she swallowed. She put down the glass.

“I have plans for you,” she said, smiling at the way Luz’s blue Spanish eyes glittered. 

Luz was up for anything; her adventurous side was what had drawn Élisabeth to her three years ago, and it had never faded. Sometimes Élisabeth had difficulty keeping up, but not tonight. She reached inside her black leather corset and pulled out a ribbon. It was red, the same shade as Luz’s lipstick. 

Luz grinned as Élisabeth tied her to the chair, looping the ribbon around her arms and torso. “Well I approve of this plan, Lise. More exciting than our Wednesday movie nights.”

Élisabeth went to the kitchen and brought back a punnet of strawberries. She placed one in Luz’s mouth to shut her up, and her breath caught in her chest. Was there a more beautiful sight than Luz’s full lips wrapped around the bright red flesh of a strawberry? Surely not.

While Luz’s mouth was preoccupied, Élisabeth knelt in front of the chair and kept her own mouth busy, parting Luz’s smooth olive thighs and kissing her way up them. Luz moaned, indicating that she’d finished the strawberry, so Élisabeth placed another between her lips. Luz fell silent once more. Élisabeth buried her face between Luz’s thighs, licking around her labia before giving her clit her full attention. 

After a while, Luz began to moan again. Élisabeth fixed that with a third strawberry. She nudged a piece of ribbon out of the way to better caress Luz’s breasts. Then she returned to her position between Luz’s legs and massaged her clit with her tongue. The delicious way Luz shuddered against her, unable to cry out, made Élisabeth aware of her own desire. She shifted so she could rub herself against her girlfriend’s leg, her own moans smothered as she licked Luz’s hot, wet cunt. 

Luz cried out as Élisabeth reached the special spot that never failed to make her moan. “That’s right, baby,” Luz panted.

Élisabeth didn’t have the heart to stop now for another strawberry. Still grinding against Luz, she kept her balance by gripping Luz’s thighs and continued to fuck Luz with her mouth. Her tight grip might leave bruises, but it wasn’t as if Luz would mind. If anything, she liked being marked.

Élisabeth felt fingers in her hair, holding her in place, and knew Luz was close. Soon Luz’s back arched in the chair. She bucked against Élisabeth’s face, crying out an incomprehensible mix of French and Spanish as she came. Élisabeth’s own orgasm sneaked up and crashed over her. Although she struggled to breathe against Luz’s cunt, she didn’t let up until Luz gasped that she’d had enough. 

Sitting back and wiping her mouth, Élisabeth gazed up at her girlfriend in all her naked glory. Luz was glowing. It was then that Élisabeth realised Luz had freed herself. 

“Hey.” She scowled, holding up the loose ribbon.

“Oops.” Luz giggled. “Looks like I’ve been a bad girl, baby. Guess you’ll have to spank me.” Her eyes widened and she gasped in mock horror, as if the idea didn’t spark excitement.

Élisabeth stood and pulled Luz to her feet. She kissed her slowly, until Luz touched her corsetted waist. Then, grinning, she dragged Luz into the bedroom. They were both ready for her punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of tying up your partner and feeding them strawberries.


End file.
